unfeeling future
by Oliphant
Summary: Bobby and Rouge dealing with their issues and the x-men trying to avoid a war
1. Default Chapter

It had been almost a month since Alkali Lake; the memory of almost dying was still with her, not as strong now, but still there. She didn't know how she was supposed deal; move on from everything that had happened in her life, everything that's going to. War, seems like such a small word but it evokes fear, like no other word can, "and that's where we're heading to" Rouge thought to herself as she brushed her hair in front of the mirror, then a smile crept across her face as she saw the photo stuck to the side of her mirror.

It was her favourite, one of her and Bobby, not doing anything spectacular, just sitting on a bench she was leaning against his chest and he had his arm protectively wrapped around her, he was always protectively wrapped around her.

Normally that would freak her out, scare her to no end, but with bobby it was different, he was different, none of the guys she knew back home were as respectful and loving as him, but then again non of the guys bak home were respectful at all.

Rouge looked down at the hands that were putting her brush away and she couldn't help voicing what she was thinking "these hands are a permanent curse on me… and bobby, he shouldn't be with me, he needs someone he

can touch, hold, be with, he'll never have that with me, I'm a dead weight."

"You're not a dead weight" Rouge turned around to see Bobby standing in the doorway. He walked over to her and stood next to her, just staring at her naked face. "Rouge, I love you, sure its hard but its worth it, you're everything to me."

"Bobby, it's just sometimes I think of all the things that you could be doing with a regular girl."

"What, like making out in a movie cinema."

Rouge could see the cheeky grin he kept just for her peeking through the corners of his mouth.

"don't make fun of me I'm serious, and yeah that is one of the things you could be doing if you weren't with me."

"Rouge leave it, I love you and no amount of 'movie cinema girls' would ever even come close to matching the feeling I have when I see you."

"Bobby…"

Rouge could feel herself falling into the familiar trap, she hadn't kissed him since what happened at his parents house, she wanted to, she could feel his eyes devouring her face and all she wanted was to look up, but she couldn't, she wouldn't be strong enough to say no, and she didn't want to hurt him again.

"Rouge…"

it was barely a whisper, but she heard it, she turned to look at him and as she did they moved in closer and he kissed her, lightly, taking it slow so he wouldn't hurt her, she wouldn't hurt him… just like they did at his parents house, they snapped, looking at each other for so long without being able to touch what they loved so deeply got the better of them.

Rouge turned to face him pushing her body up against his, he slipped his arms around her back pulling her closer. This time he wasn't light. His tongue circled her lips as if asking for permission, she opened her mouth with a delicate moan and let him in. they pulled each other closer, but as Rouge slid her hand under bobby's shirt and up his back she felt him stiffen and pushed him away as hard as she could.

She could feel the veins starting to dull away on her face "I'm sorry" she said with icy breath.

He looked up at her slightly out of breathed and said firmly and surely "it was worth every second…"

Rogue paced distractedly back and forth in front of professor Xavier's door, her mind was going a million miles an hour and she couldn't get a grip on what she wanted to say, or wether she should say it at all.

She had just decided to turn around and walk away when she heard professor Xavier's reassuring voice in head "feel free to come in when you're ready Rogue." She smiled to herself "damn, there goes the avoiding it idea." She opened the door, walked in and sat down, knowing that even without the ability to read her mind professor Xavier would know she was un nerved

"professor, I understand if you say no, but, I want to volunteer myself for more testing, so I can find a way to stop my skin from being so destructive."

Rogue could see a slight smile creeping across the professors face.

"I take it things are getting pretty serious between you and Bobby."

"It's not just that," Rouge replied slightly blushing "there's so much I can't do in my future if I'm still like this, of course one of them is being intimate, but one day I want to have children and I can't because I'd kill them by accident."

"I understand where you're coming from rouge and I'll let Ororo know so that you can start testing straight away."

"Thankyou professor."

"Rouge"

"Yes sir"

"I'm not making any promises, the results may be the same as last time, so don't pin everything on this, one day you will have to learn to control your powers."

"as long as we're trying." And with that she stood up glanced at the professor one last time and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch, that arm has feeling you know."

Rouge was cranky; she knew she was being a bitch and unaccommodating but she couldn't help it they'd been at this testing for ages and it wasn't getting any easier and worst of all she hadn't been told about any breakthroughs.

"We're all done now, so stop complaining!"

Rogue could tell Ororo was teasing her but she couldn't get happy and joke back she was way too depressed.

All she wanted was for them to give her a pill or a shot or anything and send her on her way, back to bobby, at the thought she smiled, she always smiled when she thought about him, oh no that's right, lately there hadn't been a lot of smiling, against her better thought she'd told bobby about the tests and how they where going to try to fix it but now she was regretting that she made the choice to tell him,

"He's been too hopeful" she thought to herself "while I've been setting myself up for failure he's pinning our whole future on this working out when it probably won't."

"You can go now Rogue"

Rouge jumped at being pulled out of her thoughts and she smiled a rushed goodbye to Ororo and walked off to find Bobby.

Rose d'anticarto shivered as she looked out over the view before her, oak trees, grass and a stone pavilion. She loved this view, it was soo soothing to her.

As she stood looking out over her home she drifted back to the past, watching her beautiful daughter Marie play in the pavilion with her nanny, then her dolls and eventually playing hostess to her guests, she'd grown up in that pavilion.

Rose turned to the French doors that entered her home, she sighed and reminded herself, "she's gone now and she's not coming back, better to let go." But she couldn't help looking back one last time.

Professor Charles Xavier sat up a little straighter in his chair as he listened intently to a report on the radio.

" Increased levels of radiation have been detected in Missippi, it is not yet classified what is causing the radiation but the council has assured the residents that it is not harmful…"

as the news readers voice trailed off Charles couldn't help thinking something else was going on, maybe it was magneto working on another scheme to 'win' mutant freedom, then again it could just be natural.

"Stop obsessing" Charles scolded himself, "it could be anything, not everything leads to Eric."

"So did Ororo have anything for you."

"No, no progress."

"it'll happen Rogue."

"I know it's just…"

"What?"

"Well, what if it doesn't."

"Then we think of something else and find another way."

"Bobby…"

"No Rouge, I don't wanna hear it, I'm with you because I want to be and the fact that we can't be intimate right now and may never be is not enough to scare me off, no more discussion on the subject."

Rogue smiled and leaned up to give Bobby a quick kiss, God she loved him, he always made her feel better, no matter what."


End file.
